1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to application debugging. More particularly, embodiments relate to client-side application debugging.
2. Discussion
In modern web-based applications, the performance of the application may be directly related to the size and amount of the files that are served to the client. Efforts to reduce the amount, and therefore size, of client-side code can be at odds with efforts to include a multitude of meaningful logging, debugging and tracing functionality. A common practice may be to remove unnecessary white-space at build time and compress the source files before serving them to the client. This approach could still include, however, all of the trace, debug and log statements, which may not always be needed.